


Snape's First Love

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-10
Updated: 2008-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Snape's First Love

"Good evening, Headmaster," Al greeted the stern portrait. There were no other students in the dimly lit common room as it was the evening of the annual Valentine's Ball. Slytherins were not above pairing off with their house mates to prove that they could always get a date. 

"Mr. Potter," the portrait drawled. "Surely your unfortunate moniker has not prevented you from finding a young woman to escort to the abominable festivities?"

"I wanted to spend it with you." Al smiled.

The portrait scowled. "Why?"

"Teach me about Potions." 

Snape impressed the boy with tales of his first great love.


End file.
